5th Hokage: Itachi Uchiha
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: In a time of need, Konoha has decided to allow Itachi Uchiha back into the village and make him the fifth Hokage, How will his younger siblings, Kei and Sasuke react? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

5th Hokage: Itachi Uchiha

Disclamer: I don't own naruto...

Chapter 1: If only…

* * *

><p>It was a few days after the Attack on Konoha by Suna and Orochimaru, and the village council was left with a dilemma; the third Hokage was dead and they needed a new Hokage…<p>

The village advisers/elders as well as Danzo and the fire Daimyo were sitting in a room debating on who should be the next Hokage.

"Jiraya may be our best choice for a new hokage." suggested the male adviser.

"I disagree, even thought he is one of the sannin, he'd make a terrible Kage." stated the female adviser.

"Too made we made Itachi kill his clan and seemingly become a 'trader' to the village five years ago, if that incident hadn't happened, he could have made an excellent Hokage." stated Danzo.

"He certainly did have potential." agreed the advisers.

"We could reveal the truth about the Uchiha massacre and allow Itachi back into the village and make _him_ the new Hokage." stated the Daimyo.


	2. Mission: Retrieving the Weasel

5th Hokage: Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 2: Mission: Retrieving the Weasel

Hyper-blossom z: Sasuke will you please do the disclamer.

Sasuke: fine, whatever:

Hyper-blossom z doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kei Uchiha was running towards the main gate Konoha, she had just been informed that she was going on a mission today, but the mission details, as well as whom her teammates would be, was a mystery to her.<p>

The whole thing was rather confusing, as while she was a Konoha gennin, she wasn't even on a team yet as not enough children in Ninja academy had graduated to make up another team. So thanks to the lack of a team, she also didn't have a sensei, and thus almost no ninja training. So she had no idea who her teammates would be.

As Kei reached the front gate she blinked in confusion, standing in front of her was a team consisting of her twin brother Sasuke, a Jonin she recognized as Kakashi Hatake, an odd looking man with a green spandex jumpsuit on and _ very _bushy eyebrows, and a few Anbu.

"Kei Uchiha?" asked Kakashi as Kei approached; Kei nodded.

"Okay then we're all here now, if you don't already know my name is Kakashi, The Anbu's names will remain secret, and seeing as the two of you are twins, you already know each other." Kakashi said, gesturing towards Kei and Sasuke.

Kei completely ignored her twin brother as always; although they are twins, they aren't close at all, she always disliked her siblings for the fact that they were favorited by their parents and the majority of their clan.

"Sasuke." was all Kei said in acknowledgement to her twin's existence.

"Kei." Sasuke replied, somewhat sadly.

'I wonder why the two of them are acting like that…' thought Kakashi.

'Acting coldly like that towards your twin brother or sister is very unyouthful.' thought Gai


	3. Chapter 3

5th Hokage: Itachi Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Info on Kei Uchiha:

Name:

Kei Uchiha

Age:

16

Village:

Konoha

Clan:

Uchiha

Appearance: a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin, a navy blue t-shirt with white hemming(the edges of the shirt), dark blue pants that go to the ankle, a locket shaped and colored like the Uchiha symbol, and navy ninja sandals.

Family:

(if you mean siblings+parents) Sasuke's twin sister, although they are not vary close, seeing as she has always disliked her siblings for the fact that they were favorited (compared to her, anyways) by their parents and the majority of their clan, younger sister of Itachi Uchiha (although she acts like he doesn't exist, most of the time...), her mother was Mikoto Uchiha, and her father was uchiha fugaku (although she was not vary close to her father at all).

Affiliation:

Konoha

Rank:

Genin

Kekkei Genkai:

Sharingan

Jutsu Elemental Style:

fire

Jutsu:

must be learned

Other special abilities or worthy info:

likes most animals and usually they warm up to her quickly. she REALLY likes sugar! Her favorite foods are Tomatoes, Blueberry's, And Apples. Has a pet Singapora kitten named Rose (she is JUST a pet, NOT a nin-animal((Singapora's are a breed of cat...))!).

History:

when the uchiha massacre started she was at home, studying; but when she heard screaming she saw that someone was killing the other members of her clan, so she ran and hid, until she saw Sasuke and ran over to where he was, so then they went and fond their parents (already dead), and well you know the rest; since it was shown in the anime and all, the day after they returned and found that, yes It HAD really happened, and was not a dream that they both had because of twin telepathy, after that she was too scared to go back into the uchiha compound for a whole 2 weeks, so her and sasuke has to camp out for 2 weeks, she graduated the academy near the top of her class, was in the same class as the rookie 9.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: What's with them?<p>

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as they had been walking for a few hours now and the Uchiha twins seemed to be ignoring each other, as soon as they stopped for a rest he'd have to ask Sasuke about that…

They had to walk so far since Kei couldn't use the tree climbing justu, so Kakashi planned on teaching her that while on the mission so they didn't have to walk the whole mission.

Soon they had stopped in a small clearing to rest and eat lunch, and Kakashi took Sasuke aside to ask him the question that had been bugging him since they left Konoha.

Next chapter preview:

"Sasuke, why have you and your sister Kei been giving each other the cold shoulder?" Asked Kakashi

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

**This Chapter was NOT just an authors note, so anyone who said that it was and threatened to report it was much to lazy to read the chapter, also, to people who are complaining about this story being about an oc, this is an AU story, and if you don't want to read something where things are DIFFERENT then the anime/manga, then don't read it! This fan fiction is about sasuke having a twin sister, and itachi being chosen as the 5th hokage, so if you don't want to read something like this, then just don't read it and DON'T leave nasty flames like that! ! !**


End file.
